wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Subject RN5 (Brightscales)
Brightscales is a artificially created Rain/night hybrid genetically edited to gain certain powers. She will hopefully be the protagonist of a fanfiction of mine. "I'm a freak and I know it"- Brightscales to Subject RB (Paradise) Description Subject RN5 is shaped like a NightWing and has the head shape of a RainWing. She has a forked tongue and a ruff that is smaller then most RainWing ruffs. She has a prehensile tail as selected by the scientists during gene editing. Subject RN5 is primarily black but has random splotches of colour that she doesn't seem to be able to control but change colour to do with her mood. RN5 has fangs like a normal RainWing but it is unclear whether she can shoot venom or not. RN5 also has a forked black tongue. "I'm strong and I can do things other dragons can't so those scientists had better watch out"- Brightscales about herself Abilities RN5 has shown the ability to breathe fire and has a prehensile tail that she uses regularly to climb trees. She has taught herself to swim and does it in her pool almost everyday. She seems to be quite strong and able to fight. We have not tried to approach her when she is awake and ,due to her angry looks whenever she sees us, we think it would be a good idea not to ever. Although the scientists don't know this, she has the ability to spit 'fire venom' which acts like normal RainWing venom but sets the target on fire too. Brightscales is also unaware of this ability. "They study me and watch me. I hate it. Sometimes they think I don't notice but I can see them hiding" - Brightscales to Paradise on the scientists. Behavior RN5 doesn't do much in her enclosure but seems to like swimming in her pool. She does have suntime but it is only once every 3 days and isn't for as long as normal RainWings. She seems to be more active at night and we have recently posted scientists to observe her at this hour. She doesn't seem to like being observed and we often have to hide scientists so she doesn't know that they are watching her. She eats fruit and when we released a cow into her enclosure she ignored it. She d seems to like roasting her fruit before she eats it. Her favourite fruit appears to be mango with peaches coming second and watermelon third. Her scales can also tell us a lot about her feelings that her actions don't. "Its not a home, its a prison. It just looks different to a normal one" Enclosure Rn5's enclosure is a large animus-enchanted space on the island. It is a large rainforest-like space with trees and a large pool in the centre and a waterfall. There is a large rock slab by the pool where we leave her fruit in the morning. By the pool there is also a hammock strung between two trees where she sleeps. The roof of the enclosure is made of glass to let the sunlight through but doesn't let her fly out and there is a glass viewing platform for the scientists and several other hidden places to observe the subject. "they record everything: I bet they have a whole file on me somewhere"- Brightscales on the scientists Biography Hatching Brightscales' egg was a strange mix of colours: primarily black but with flecks that constantly changed colour. when she hatched, we kept her in a smaller cage for a while until we were certain that she would survive. We then moved her to her enclosure. 1st year Brightscales Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids